Heartbreaker
by de acariciar. felicidad
Summary: I love you, Tiina. Forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbreaker**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Sweden x femFinland _

_AU, OOC, adult situations :) don't like don't read._

_From my old fic, Eternal Flower._

.

.

.

Berwald Oxenstierna, sang detektif handal yang bekerja di agen mata-mata terbesar milik Mathias Kohler, berdiri di ruang kerjanya, menghadap ke arah jendela dengan perasaan galau. Dia teringat lagi kenangan yang memilukan sambil memandangi gedung-gedung tinggi lainnya. Dan hanya dari jendela ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai dua puluh lebih. Perasaannya terasa campur aduk sejak kejadian setengah tahun lalu, tepatnya pada malam tahun baru bersama adiknya, Halldora. Di mana dia menolak Tiina Vainamoinen dengan kasar.

_"Ber.. ," erang Tiina ketika Berwald mencium bibirnya dengan keadaan mabuk. "Kau mabuk.."_

_Berwald masih tidak peduli. Ciumannya semakin dalam, membuat Tiina lemas karenanya tetapi Tiina sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Mungkin ini saatnya bagi Tiina untuk mengakui perasaan cintanya terhadap Berwald._

_Ya, sejak dulu Tiina mencintai Berwald. Sosok yang selalu dianggapnya kakak sekaligus pelindungnya. Walau perbedaan usia mereka berkisar hingga sebelas tahun tetapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk mencintai Berwald sepenuh hati. Sifat stoic yang dimiliki pria itu, tidak membuat Tiina menyerah terhadapnya. Cintanya terhadap Berwald semakin kuat._

_Tetapi kini yang berada di hadapannya adalah Berwald yang mabuk. Dan ada kemungkinan Berwald sama sekali tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya._

_"Hentikan!" seru Tiina dan mendorong Berwald ke sofa dengan keras. "Aku tahu, itu bukan maumu."_

_Secara bersamaan,perlahan-lahan pengaruh alkohol yang mendominasi Berwald perlahan-lahan mulai menipis dan dia mulai mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya tetapi tidak berhasil._

_"Apa yang kulakukan padamu?" tanya Berwald gusar sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Ada sesuatu?"_

_Wajah Tiina memerah. "Er, tadi kau menciumku. Dengan paksa."_

_"Oh, begitu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Berwald balik bertanya tanpa berani menatap Tiina._

_Tiina mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemetar. "Aku mencintaimu, sejak dulu. Kalau kau ingin tahu."_

_Berwald bangkit dari sofanya lalu mendorong Tiina ke arah tembok. Mata hijau Berwald menatap mata ungu Tiina dengan tatapan tajam. "Dengar, aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis ingusan sepertimu. Kau tidak pernah menarik sebagai seorang wanita bagiku."_

_Tiina tercengang mendengar perkataan Berwald. Berwald tidak pernah biasanya bicara kasar padanya, sejak dia berumur sepuluh tahun. Tetapi Berwald yang di depan matanya begitu menakutinya. Lebih tepatnya, takut jika Berwald mengetahui perasaannya._

_Sekarang ketakutannya menjadi nyata, Tiina ditolak secara kasar. Air matanya menetes perlahan-lahan. Berwald memang jarang berbicara kepadanya, tetapi sekali dia berbicara cukup panjang, dia berkata hal yang menyakiti Tiina. Tiina merasa patah hati. Rasanya hari itu merupakan malam tahun baru terburuk untuknya._

_Tiina tidak akan bisa melupakan malam itu. Malam yang menyenangkan sekaligus terburuk._

_Berwald memandang Tiina yang kini terluka. Ingin mencoba meminta maaf tetapi Berwald mengunci mulutnya. Masalah harga diri pria, pikirnya._

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Halldora, adiknya, dengan tatapan heran.

Berwald terkejut dan menoleh lalu balas menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau.."

Halldora mundur selangkah. "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Berwald ketus. "Kembali ke pekerjaanmu."

"Aku tahu, kau sedang memikirkan Tiina kan," tebak Halldora. " Ja! Ja! Ja!"

Berwald tersedak mendengar ucapan Halldora. Rupanya adiknya bisa menebak pikirannya dengan jelas. "Bukan dia."

"Lalu apa?" Halldora semakin ngotot. "Aku kan adikmu."

Berwald memberikan death glare mautnya pada Halldora. Halldora hanya tersenyum miris dan buru-buru kabur dari tempat itu sebelum Berwald melempari dia sesuatu.

Tetapi tak lama, Halldora kembali ke tempatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Tiina, sekarang dia sedang pacaran dengan seorang laki-laki seumurnya. Dia adalah seorang pemuda Estonia. Namanya Eduard von Bock."

"Benarkah? Seperti apa orangnya?" Berwald bertanya dengan nada penasaran sekaligus kesal. Seharusnya Berwald tidak peduli akan Tiina lagi. Bukankah Berwald memang menganggap Tiina sebagai adiknya, bukan sebagai kekasih. Tetapi perasaannya berkata lain, Berwald merasa cemburu akan pria yang mendekati Tiina saat ini, walau dia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria itu.

Halldora tersenyum licik dan meninggalkan Berwald yang penasaran, "Dia cukup tampan dan berkacamata sepertimu. Ya sudah, si Mathias kambing itu memanggilku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tiina sudah berusia delapan belas tahun, wajar kalau dia sudah mulai berhubungan dengan teman lelakinya. Cemburu?" tanya Halldora memancing.

"Tidak," jawabnya kesal. "Aku tidak cemburu padanya. Teserah."

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Nanti kau menyesal," Mathias menerobos masuk ke ruangan dan tiba-tiba berkata. "Kupikir kau menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya."

Mathias benar, Berwald memang menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Tiina tetapi Berwald selalu menyangkalnya. Terlebih lagi Tiina masih sangat muda bagi Berwald.

Berwald tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan meninggalkan Mathias ataupun Halldora yang berada di ruangan kerjanya. Mau apa mereka mencampuri urusanku saja, gumam Berwald kesal di dalam hatinya.

Tetapi Berwald mendapatkan ide bagus, mungkin sementara dia akan pulang ke Finlandia untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dia baru saja ingat bahwa Mathias menyuruhnya ke Finlandia untuk melakukan pengawasan terhadap Universitas Helsinki, tempat kuliah Tiina. Mungkin dia bisa memperbaiki hubungannya yang sempat merenggang. Sekaligus mencari tahu siapa kekasih Tiina saat ini.

Berwald masih ingat ketika beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika dia menjalin dengan seorang wanita yang berasal dari Seychelles. Bukan hubungan serius, melainkan mereka berhubungan karena sama-sama mencari pengganti seseorang. Wanita itu merupakan pengganti Tiina dan harus diakui wanita itu jauh lebih cantik dan menarik dibandingkan Tiina. Dan tak lama wanita itu meninggal karena terbunuh.

_"Aku ini pengganti siapa?"_

Bayangan itu selalu menghantui Berwald. Tetapi tetap saja, Tiina selalu menempati urutan ke atas di hati Berwald. Sampai kapanpun.

Tiina Vainamoinen, yang kini sudah duduk di bangku kuliah tampak menikmati kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa. Dia memiliki prestasi bagus selama di sekolah menengahnya dan dengan mudah masuk ke universitas negeri ternama di Finlandia, Universitas Helsinki. Hidup Tiina sepertinya juga menyenangkan bagi kebanyakan orang karena Tiina juga memiliki kekasih yang baik dan berpotensi, Eduard von Bock.

Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Tiina hanya menjadikan Eduard sebagai pelarian semata. Di dalam hati Tiina, Tiina masih mencintai Berwald dan tetap berharap Berwald membalas cintanya pada suatu hari nanti, walau hal itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Halo, Tiina," sapa Eduard ceria. "Tidak ke kelas hari ini?"

Tiina menghela nafas panjang. "Hari ini kelas diliburkan karena dosen kami sedang tidak masuk. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Eduard nyengir. "Aku bolos karena bosan di kelas. Dosennya menyebalkan."

Tiina tertawa geli. "Nanti nilaimu jelek baru tahu rasa."

Wajah Eduard berubah menjadi sedikit cerah dan membelai wajah Tiina dengan lembut. "Kau manis kalau sedang tertawa."

Tiina merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Eduard. Sejak SMA, Eduard selalu mengejar-ngejar Tiina tetapi Tiina selalu menolaknya. Tiina baru menerima cinta Eduard pada bulan Januari, beberapa minggu setelah Berwald menolak cintanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Tiina tersenyum sedih sambil menggengam tangan Eduard dengan perasaan bersalah berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. "Kau baik."

Berwald mendatangi rumah Tiina dengan tergesa-gesa. Perlahan-lahan Berwald mengetuk pintu rumah Tiina tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Apa dia sedang kuliah, pikir Berwald. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menunggunya sebentar lagi.

"Ber!" panggil Tiina dengan nada terkejut ketika Berwald menunggu di depan rumahnya."Mengapa kamu ada di sini?"

Berwald menoleh ke belakang dan hatinya menjadi panas ketika melihat seorang lelaki remaja muda yang ikut bersama Tiina. "Bos menyuruhku."

Sesaat suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Akan tetapi Eduard memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. "Halo, saya Eduard von Bock. Saya adalah kekasih Tiina Vainamoinen. Anda paman dari Tiina?"

Berwald menatap Eduard dengan tatapan sinis sekaligus tajam. "Bukan."

Eduard ngeri, tatapan Berwald membuatnya mati kutu. "Maaf," tambahnya gugup. Perasaan Eduard tidak enak, sepertinya Berwald tidak menyukainya atau bahkan membencinya.

"Jangan begitu," tegur Tiina. "Kau membuatnya takut."

Berwald tidak menggubris perkataan Tiina. Entah mengapa Berwald tidak bisa menyukai kekasih Tiina yang baru walau tampaknya Berwald jauh lebih baik daripada Eduard. Eduard adalah pria yang ceria sedangkan Berwald adalah pria yang kaku. Wajar jika Tiina pada akhirnya lebih memilih Eduard dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Fakta sungguh menyebalkan.

Tiina menggerutu kesal," Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Haruskah kukatakan?" Berwald balik bertanya. "Ada sesuatu yang penting."

Eduard menatap Berwald dan Tiina dengan tatapan bingung, tetapi Eduard merasa ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Tak berapa lama, Eduard pamit untuk pulang agar tidak mengganggu.

"Gara-gara kau," keluh Tiina kesal, teringat lagi kejadian di malam tahun baru. "Bukankah kau sibuk bekerja?"

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Berwald memancing Tiina.

Tiina tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya memerah, antara menegang ataupun malu. Ini akan menjadi hal terburuk selama Berwald di sini. Tiba-tiba, terlintas ide jahat di otak Tiina. Tiina harus membalas dendam pada Berwald dan membuktikan pada pria itu bahwa Tiina bukan gadis yang bisa dipermainkan seenaknya. Terlebih kejadian malam tahun baru itu sangat menyakiti hatinya teramat dalam dan menghancurkan cintanya dalam semalam.

.

.

.

Tiina membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya dan menghela nafas panjang di kamarnya dengan perasaan galau. Belum pernah dia segalau ini. Sejak bertemu lagi dengan Berwald beberapa jam yang lalu, Tiina mulai merasa gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Tiina memang masih mencintai Berwald tetapi mengingat perlakuan pria itu terhadapnya membuat Tiina sakit hati dan merasa tidak berharga.

Apalagi perkataan yang dilontarkan olehnya. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Dengar, aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis ingusan sepertimu. Kau tidak pernah menarik sebagai seorang wanita bagiku."

Peruntungannya memang buruk, dan hari itu dia nyaris bertengkar dengan Berwald. Tidak tahu karena apa.

"Kau bersama dengan pria ingusan itu?" tanya Berwald sinis. "Secepat itukah berpaling?"

Tiina mendengus. "Apapun yang terjadi itu bukan urusanmu?"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku," balas Berwald.

"Terus apa? Kau kira aku ini mainanmu!" Tiina membalas. "Jika berpikir seperti itu cari saja orang lain."

Berwald meninggalkan Tiina tepat di depan rumahnya. "Cih, teserah!"

Tiina memandangi kepergian Berwald dengan wajah muram dan air matanya menetes perlahan-lahan. "Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi."

Tak berapa lama, Tiina menangis di tempat tidurnya. Benci karena Tiina harus mengingat kenangan buruk itu lagi dan Tiina gemetaran di depan pria itu. Lalu Tiina menelpon Halldora, adik Berwald.

"Halo, ini aku, Tiina," kata Tiina lirih. "Berwald datang ke tempatku lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi."

Halldora mendengarkan cerita Tiina dengan seksama. Setelah Tiina berhenti berbicara, barulah Halldora mengatakan sesuatu,"Kupikir dia mencintaimu, jadi dia berbuat seperti itu."

Nafas Tiina tercekat. "Tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku, aku bukanlah tipenya."

"Aku mengenal kakakku lebih daripadamu. Aku bisa jamin seratus persen. Yang harus kaulakukan adalah terus mengamatinya. Semuanya akan terlihat jelas."

Tiina mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Halldora dan menutup teleponnya. Tak berapa lama, suara bel pintu berbunyi. Tiina membukakan pintunya dan terkejut mendapati Berwald di depan rumahnya, sambil membawakan satu kantong besar yang berisi makanan.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Berwald. "Aku belikan makanan untukmu."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan mau apa kau?" tanya Tiina gemetaran. Tanpa diminta Berwald menerobos masuk ke rumahnya dan meletakkan kantong besar tersebut di ruang tamu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Penting," kata Berwald sambil mendorong Tiina ke sofa. Tiina terbaring di sofanya, begitu juga dengan Berwald. Hidung mereka kini bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan!" bentaknya tetapi Berwald menahannya dengan erat. Tiina tidak bisa menolak ketika Berwald memainkan bibirnya dengan lembut. Ini tidak bisa ditolaknya, akal sehat Tiina ingin menghentikan semua kegilaan ini tetapi Tiina tidak bisa, tubuhnya menginginkannya dan bergairah kepada Berwald.

"Kau sadar bahwa kau begitu memabukkan," Berwald mulai meracau, masih tetap memainkan bibirnya. "Seandainya bisa kulakukan padamu, akan kulakukan sekarang juga."

Nafas Tiina memburu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah dewasa," jawab Berwald. "Tentu saja kau tahu."

"Apa?" tanya Tiina penasaran.

"Bercinta denganmu," katanya sambil mencium dahi Tiina dengan penuh hasrat mendalam. "Itu maksudku."

Tiina baru menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia melihat bukti hasrat pria. Buru-buru Tiina bangkit dari pembaringannya. "Maaf aku sama sekali tidak bisa."

Berwald terbangun dan menatap Tiina penuh arti. "Kau mencintaiku."

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang menganggap seks sama dengan cinta," Tiina berkata, tanpa berani menatap Berwald sedikitpun.

Dalam hati Berwald merutuki diri sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya. Tetapi Tiina yang masih berusia delapan belas tahun begitu menggodanya, hingga Berwald memimpikannya nyaris tiap malam. Tetapi Berwald tidak akan mengatakannya pada Tiina.

Tidak akan pernah karena Berwald tidak mau terikat dengan siapapun.

Sepertinya hari sial Tiina terus berlanjut. Beberapa hari kemudian, Berwald menjadi tamu penting di Universitas Helsinki dan itu cukup membuat Tiina kesal karena dia mengajar di salah satu kelasnya sebagai dosen tamu untuk beberapa minggu.

Ini memang agak melenceng dari tugas Berwald sesungguhnya yaitu mengawasi keamanan di kampus Tiina, tetapi tidak apa-apa karena Berwald bisa berdekatan dengan Tiina.

"Kau tampak kesal dengan Dr. Oxenstierna," kata Eduard ketika melihat ekspresi Tiina yang berubah ketika melihat Berwald. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Tiina ketus. "Dia hanya orang yang menyebalkan."

Eduard tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku mengerti jika kamu membencinya. Tapi kenapa?"

"Dia besar kepala dan perayu ulung," Tiina menjawab dengan asal. "Dia cuma mengganggu hidupku saja."

"Siapa yang seperti itu?" tanya sebuah suara secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Tiina dan Eduard menoleh, Berwald berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Halo, Dr. Oxenstierna. Aku Eduard von Bock," katanya dan memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi dengan tubuh gemetar. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku tidak sudi berkenalan dengan bocah sepertimu. Jauh-jauh dari Tiina, kau menyebalkan.

Berwald menatap Eduard dengan tatapan mematikannya dan menggandeng tangan Tiina dengan erat. "Aku ada perlu dengan Miss Vainamoinen, sebentar."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tiina kesal.

"Mengenai laporanmu," jawab Berwald sambil menggengam tangan Tiina dengan erat. "Kau harus bertemu denganku untuk membicarakannya."

"Kau hanya dosen tamu. Jangan sok," ujar Tiina kesal, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Berwald. Berwald tidak mengacuhkan Tiina dan tetap menyeret gadis itu.

Eduard hanya memandangi Tiina dan Berwald dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mengapa jadi sekacau ini?"

Rupanya Berwald hanya beralasan saja pada Eduard agar bisa membawa Tiina ke suatu tempat yaitu hutan di belakang kampusnya yang sangat luas dan dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga indah di dalamnya. Jarang ada orang yang mau beristirahat di sana karena kabarnya tempat itu berbahaya, Melihat bunga-bunga tersebut, kemarahan Tiina terhadap Berwald perlahan-lahan meleleh.

"Bunga yang indah," kata Tiina ceria sambil memetik satu tangkai bunga lily dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Ini bunga kesukaanku."

"Kau tidak berubah," kata Berwald, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

Jantung Tiina berdegup kencang, Tiina memang masih marah terhadap Berwald tetapi hatinya mulai melunak sedikit demi sedikit. "Memang."

"Aku suka kamu yang seperti ini," kata Berwald dan menarik Tiina ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat. "Kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Eh, mengapa?" tanya Tiina dengan nada gemetaran di pelukan pria itu. "Kau membenciku."

Berwald membaringkan Tiina ke rerumputan hijau dan mencium bibir Tiina yang lembut itu dengan perlahan, "Kau ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu?"

Tiina terkejut. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?"

Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tiina sama sekali dan mencium leher Tiina dengan bibirnya yang dingin. Tiina menggeliat kesakitan, air matanya keluar. Lalu yang dilakukan Berwald setelah itu adalah melepas kemeja dan rok yang dikenakan Tiina dan meraba-raba di bagian situ.

"Ber.. hentikan. Kumohon," isak Tiina perih ketika Berwald menciumi tubuhnya dengan sedikit kasar. "Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini."

Tetapi Berwald sama sekali tidak peduli dan melepaskan sedikit celananya. Semakin lama hasrat yang dimiliki Berwald semakin menggebu. Tangisan Tiina pecah dan Tiina menjerit, menyayat hati.

"Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini," kata Tiina dengan nafas tertahan dan air mata mengalir deras di wajahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa?"

"Ini bukti cintaku padamu," kata Berwald. "Tahanlah sebentar lagi."

Mata Tiina mulai nanar,tidak mampu berpikir apapun lagi. Dunia terasa gelap, tepat saat Berwald sudah mulai mencapai klimaks.

Tubuh Tiina melemas, serangan yang diberikan pria tersebut terlalu kuat. Dengan tenaga yang ada, Tiina menampar Berwald sekuat tenaga.

PLAK!

Tamparan itu menyadarkan Berwald akan perbuatannya. Tiina mengambil pakaiannya sendiri dan mengenakannya dengan perlahan. Rasa malu menghinggapi diri Tiina. Miliknya yang berharga direnggut secara paksa, tanpa adanya peringatan sedikitpun.

Berwald mengumpulkan akal sehatnya dan baru disadari, bahwa dia melakukan hal yang tidak termaafkan pada Tiina, gadis yang selalu dia jaga dan dilindunginya sejak kecil. Darah memerciki rerumputan hijau tersebut. Yang merupakan hasil perbuatannya sendiri.

Apa yang kulakukan padanya. Aku sudah merenggut Tiina. Jika terjadi apa-apa, ini semua salahku.

"Tiina, aku-"

Tiina tidak menjawab perkataan Berwald. Setelah Tiina selesai mengenakan pakaiannya, Tiina meninggalkan Berwald dengan perasaan terluka, malu dan kotor.

_Aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi seorang istri dari siapapun. Aku sudah tersentuh, tidak bisa._

_._

_._

_._

_Berwald merenungi perbuatannya tadi siang. Tidak pernah dia sangka bahwa dia bisa melakukan perbuatan sekejam itu pada Tiina. Sejak awal kedatangannya, dia sudah cukup membuat Tiina sakit hati dengan perbuatannya di masa lalu dengan ucapannya dan sekarang, dia telah merenggut milik Tiina yang paling berharga. Tangisan dan tamparan yang diberikan gadis muda itu menyadarinya._

"Aku bukan milikmu dan juga bukan sebagai pelampiasan nafsumu," kata Tiina terisak-isak setelah menampar pipi Berwald. Wajahnya memerah antara malu sekaligus terkejut. Tiina tidak menduga bahwa Berwald akan menyerangnya di siang hari seperti ini. Kejadian itu terlalu cepat. Rasa sakit di bagian intim miliknya sangat terasa. Darah mengalir deras.

Sakit, tak tertahankan. Buah dari pemaksaan.

Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkannya.

Berwald merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Seakan-akan tersadar dari perbuatannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan hal ini pada gadis yang dicintainya. Berwald memang sejak dulu memiliki ketertarikan pada Tiina dan bahkan mencintainya tetapi karena Berwald menganggap Tiina masih anak-anak, dia berusaha meredam perasaan itu. Seiring bertambahnya umur, gairahnya terhadap Tiina semakin membesar. Tidak cukup hanya mencintai Tiina tetapi ingin menyentuh Tiina, memilikinya sekaligus bercinta dengan Tiina. Setelah melakukannya, Berwald sama sekali tidak merasa adanya kepuasan tetapi terluka karenanya. Dia sudah menghancurkan perasaan cinta yang dimiliki Tiina.

Pikirkan dulu sebelum berbuat, bodoh.

Berwald tahu seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal itu karena dia bukan milik Tiina tetapi ada sesuatu yang menganggunya, pria Estonia itu, Eduard von Bock. Dia telah merebut Tiina ketika Berwald memutuskan untuk pergi ke Stockholm karena pekerjaan.

Kesalahanmu adalah kau tidak mengakui perasaan cintamu terhadap gadis itu. Lihatlah, begini jadinya. Dasar tidak jujur.

Dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang. Bisa dibilang, Berwald cukup gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah mencintai Tiina ketika Tiina menyatakan cintanya pada Berwald untuk pertama kali. Saat itu Berwald sedang mabuk sehingga dia tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya yang sembarangan itu. Betapa menyesalnya mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan pada Tiina.

Tiina memandangi tubuhnya di cermin dengan tatapan pucat. Kejadian siang hari membuatnya trauma teramat dalam. Terlebih lagi, Tiina tidak siap ketika Berwald mencumbuinya dengan cepat sekaligus kasar. Dia berharap kejadian tersebut hanya mimpi semata.

Sayangnya itu bukan sekedar mimpi, itu adalah kenyataan.

Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit akibat serangan itu. Dia ragu akan masa depannya, bagaimana jika Eduard sampai tahu hal ini. Apakah dia akan meninggalkannya, atau menghujatnya sebagai wanita murahan dan sebagainya.

Sesungguhnya itu bukan masalah yang benar-benar dia pikirkan. Yang hanya Tiina pikirkan hanya satu hal, apakah Berwald mencintainya atau Tiina hanya pelampiasan nafsu semata karena Halldora pernah berkata bahwa dulu Berwald mempunyai kekasih dari Seychelles dan gadis itu meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja. Tiina tidak tahu apa-apa dan jika dulu Berwald melakukan itu padanya, Tiina akan menganggapnya sebagai bentuk cinta.

"A.. aku.. ," kata Tiina tergagap, tidak berani menatap cermin lagi. "Sudah ternodai.. "

Air mata menetes di bola mata ungunya yang cantik. Hatinya terasa sesak, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Segalanya sudah berakhir. Cintanya. Masa depannya.

Semua terasa gelap.

Sejak saat itu, Tiina selalu menghindari Berwald dan mencari alasan agar tidak menghadiri pertemuan bila Berwald berada di sana. Sudah cukup Berwald menginjaknya seperti ini, batin Tiina geram.

"Hei!" sapa Eduard ceria. "Belakangan ini kau tampak sedih?" tanyanya ketika melihat wajah Tiina yang suram. "Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

Tiina menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya stress."

"Apa tugasmu terlalu banyak?" Eduard bertanya dengan lembut sembari membelai wajah Tiina perlahan.

Tiina menghela nafas. Eduard begitu perhatian padanya, tetapi Tiina tidak bisa mencintai Eduard. Baginya Eduard hanya teman saja. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya lirih.

"Loh," kata Eduard, terkejut mendengar gumaman Tiina. "Ada apa?"

Tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku akan bilang jika sudah saatnya. Maafkan aku.

Eduard berpikir sejenak. Sejak Berwald datang ke Helsinki, sikap Tiina berubah drastis. Tiina berubah menjadi pendiam dan cenderung menghindarinya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh mengenai Tiina dan Berwald, batin Eduard. Mungkin Eduard akan mulai mencari tahu tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Hari Jumat merupakan hari yang terburuk untuk Tiina. Dosen yang biasa mengajar kelas mereka sedang sakit dan digantikan oleh orang yang paling Tiina ingin hindari di muka bumi ini, Berwald. Di kelas, Tiina memperhatikan penjelasan Berwald dengan malas. Sikap Tiina membuat Berwald gemas dan pada akhirnya Berwald sengaja memberikan pertanyaan sulit pada Tiina, Tiina tidak bisa menjawabnya sama sekali.

"Darimana saja ketika aku menerangkan materi ini?" tanya Berwald dingin. "Jangan terlalu banyak pacaran."

"Ma.. maaf, Dr. Oxenstierna, " kata Tiina pelan sekaligus tersedak. "Aku kurang mengerti materi ini."

Yeah, kalau kau kira aku bisa dikerjai olehmu kau salah besar. Aku benci padamu. Dan pasti aku akan mendampratmu ketika pelajaran ini sudah usai. Dr. Berwald Oxenstierna.

Selesai pelajaran, Tiina ingin segera kabur dari ruangan itu tetapi tidak bisa karena Berwald menghukumnya karena Tiina tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan di kelas tadi. Amarah Tiina mulai meledak dan dia terpaksa harus berduaan dengan Berwald. Ini lebih dari mimpi buruk bagi Tiina.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, manusia kejam tidak berperasaan!" bentak Tiina gusar. "Eduard sudah menungguku di luar."

Berwald mendengus. "Biarkan saja pacarmu yang kekanakan itu."

"Dia bukan kekanakan," tambah Tiina emosi. "Dibandingkan dia, kau jauh lebih kekanakan, bahkan tidak berperasaan."

"Yeh," gumam Berwald datar. "Kau benar."

Tiina masih ingin membentak pria itu tetapi segera tersadar bahwa mereka berdua masih berada di satu ruangan. Bisa jadi ada dosen lain yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka lalu Tiina akan dicap sebagai murid yang kurang ajar.

"Teserah kau ingin mengatakan apa," kata Tiina lemah dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Sudah cukup aku merasa tersakiti seperti ini. Aku sudah muak."

"Seperti apa?" tanya Berwald memancing. "Kejadian yang kulakukan padamu sebulan yang lalu."

Tiina memerah, kejadian itu tidak ingin dia ingat lagi. Itu merupakan kenangan buruk sekalipun Tiina memang mencintai Berwald. Perutnya terasa mual-mual ketika berdekatan dengan Berwald.

Berwald berdeham dan melanjutkan perkataannya,"Itu lumrah dilakukan di Barat. Masa kau tidak mengerti. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi."

Jadi memang benar dia hanya menjadikan aku sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya saja. Aku tidak percaya ini. Ternyata dugaanku benar, Berwald tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku salah menilainya.

"Aku mengerti," kata Tiina bergetar, nafasnya terasa sesak. "Aku tidak akan meminta pertanggung-jawaban padamu jika aku sampai mengandung anakmu. Sebagai hasil perbuatanmu waktu itu," tambahnya dingin.

"Lalu? Memangnya aku peduli," tambah Berwald ketus.

PLAK.. Satu tamparan mendarat di wajah Berwald yang tampan. Wajah itu kini tidak terlihat kaku lagi melainkan sedikit kemerahan. Tiina menatap Berwald dengan tatapan penuh benci. "Aku menyesal dulu pernah mencintaimu," katanya lirih lalu meninggalkan Berwald di ruangan itu.

"Sial," rutuk Berwald setelah Tiina meninggalkannya. Mengapa aku tidak bisa jujur sedikit saja padanya. Aku mencintainya sepenuh hati. Tiina tidak pernah berbicara kasar pada orang lain tetapi kepadaku dia berubah menjadi kasar.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Berwald mendatangi rumah Tiina sambil membawa satu buket bunga lily putih yang dibelinya di toko bunga terbaik di Helsinki. Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf sekaligus pernyataan cintanya pada Tiina. Berwald berjanji, ini yang terakhir kalinya dia menyakiti Tiina. Untuk seterusnya, dia akan selalu menjaga Tiina dan memperlakukan Tiina layaknya seorang kekasih.

Tetapi itu tidak berjalan mulus, ada Eduard di sana sedang mencium kening Tiina dengan lembut. Tiina terkikik geli, wajahnya bersemu merah. Hati Berwald terasa panas, api cemburu yang berada di dalam dirinya tidak tertahankan lagi.

"Tiina," katanya dingin dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan satu buket bunga lily putih yang tadinya akan diberikan pada Tiina. "Kukira kau serius dengan perkataanmu."

Tiina melepaskan diri dari Eduard dan wajahnya terkejut melihat Berwald yang berada di depan rumahnya. Begitu juga dengan Eduard.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tiina bingung.

Rupanya dia sudah lupa, batin Berwald kesal. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran Tiina.

"Kau mencintaiku," kata Berwald gemetar. "Kau mengatakannya di depanku, beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kurasa hal itu sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi, Berwald."

"Perlu," ujar Berwald tegas, merasa terluka atas perkataan Tiina lalu meninggalkan Tiina dan Eduard. "Yang kuperlukan hanyalah meninggalkan wanita plin-plan sepertimu."

"Tunggu!" bentak Tiina ketika Berwald menjauhinya. "Kau tidak seharusnya membuatku seperti ini!"

"Persetan!" gerutu Berwald. "Aku tidak peduli padamu."

Mereka berdua saling menyumpah-nyumpah satu sama lainnya. Eduard sekarang mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada mereka berdua, pertengkaran itu sudah cukup membuat Eduard paham sepenuhnya. Pantas saja Tiina menolak perasaan cintanya selama bertahun-tahun. Tiina tentu mengenal Berwald sejak kecil dan mencintainya. Kini dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, melepaskan Tiina untuk Berwald.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tetapi sudah tidak lagi!" seru Tiina. "Dan jangan harap aku mau kembali padamu. Pulang ke Stockholm dan jangan pernah ganggu kehidupanku lagi!"

"Bagus itu!" balas Berwald. "Aku tidak perlu kembali ke Helsinki untuk melihat pemandangan memuakkan seperti itu."

"Du är hjärtlös våldtäktsman. Och jag önskar ingen annan vill gifta mid meg dig!" 1)

Perkataan Tiina yang terakhir itu membuat dada Berwald terasa sesak. Teringat akan perbuatannya waktu itu dan kini Berwald merasa bersalah. Mengabaikan Tiina yang masih terus berseru kepadanya, Berwald segera memanggil taksi dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Stockholm besok pagi. Sesuai dengan keinginan Tiina.

Nafas Tiina tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya ingin memuntahkan sesuatu, sudah satu bulan dia selalu seperti itu dan haidnya terlambat. Satu hal pasti, Tiina mengandung anak Berwald tetapi Tiina tidak berani mengeceknya. Tidak mungkin karena Tiina berusia delapan belas tahun.

Di belakang Tiina, seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan lembut. Eduard berdiri di belakangnya dan menatap Tiina dengan lembut. "Aku terkesan denganmu," kata Eduard tulus. "Kau berani membentak pria itu dengan bahasa asal pria itu. Pria itu berasal dari Swedia, bukan?"

Tiina mengangguk. "Aku tidak peduli dia berasal dari mana."

"Kita masih bisa jadi teman, kan?" tanya Eduard sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Tiina. "Kurasa perasaan itu lebih cocok untuk ditujukan pada pria itu."

Tiina membalas uluran tangan Eduard dengan kaku, lalu menjatuhkan tangannya kembali. Tak berapa lama Eduard mohon pamit untuk pergi.

Tiina menangis di depan pintu rumahnya. Berwald benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Mengapa semuanya sekacau ini, aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini. Memuakkan. Semua tetangga jadi tahu kejadian ini. Buruk.

TBC

1) You're heartless rapist and I wish nobody else marry you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartbreaker**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Sweden x femFinland _

_AU, OOC, adult situations :) don't like don't read._

_From my old fic, Eternal Flower._

.

.

.

Berwald pulang ke Stockholm dengan perasaan galau. Sudah cukup banyak kejadian menyebalkan di Helsinki karena perbuatannya. Dia masih ingat, Tiina menyuruhnya kembali ke Stockholm dan memakinya dengan sebutan orang yang tidak berperasaan. Suatu kebodohan bagi Berwald karena dia menurut saja.

Sudah cukup membuat Tiina merasa tersakiti, Berwald bisa melihat air mata yang menetes di wajah Tiina yang polos. Bahkan memahami perasaan gadis itu. Sesuatu yang tidak dilakukan oleh Berwald ketika berada di sana.

Sesampainya di Stockholm, Halldora langsung memarahi Berwald habis-habisan. Tentu saja Tiina menelpon Halldora untuk menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi selama Berwald berada di Helsinki. Berwald memberikan death glare pada adik kesayangannya tetapi tidak mempan sama sekali.

"Kakak pikir apa yang kakak lakukan!" bentak Halldora sambil membawakan barang-barang kakaknya. "Kakak menyakiti Tiina lagi kan?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu," kata Berwald lemah. "Aku hanya.."

"Hanya apa?" tanya Halldora ketus. "Mempermainkan gadis sepolos dia!"

"Sudahlah," Mathias menengahi kekasihnya. "Biar Beary yang mengurusi masalahnya sendiri."

Dalam hati Berwald berterima kasih pada Mathias. Selama di Stockholm dia akan merenungi perbuatannya pada Tiina dan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya yang ada. Jika dia mampu karena Tiina sudah terlampau sakit hati terhadapnya. Tidak mungkin tersisa rasa cinta yang dimiliki Tiina terhadapnya.

_Biar saja jika Tiina mau bersama pria kekanakan itu. Aku tidak peduli._

Nyaris setiap hari Berwald memikirkan Tiina dan bahkan memimpikan gadis itu hingga tanpa sadar Berwald menjadi suka minum di malam hari. Halldora yang mengetahui hal itu menjadi cemas. Kakaknya bukan tipe orang yang suka minum-minum dan Tiina membuatnya seperti itu. Tentu Halldora tidak menyalahkan Tiina ataupun Berwald karena kedua-duanya sama sekali tidak salah, yang salah adalah kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Halldora yakin Berwald mencintai Tiina sejak dulu, terlihat dari sifatnya yang sangat protektif terhadap Tiina dibandingkan dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Kak!" seru Halldora sambil mengangkat tubuh Berwald yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Ayo masuk!"

Berwald tidak menjawab. Kepalanya sangat pening dan alkohol menguasai tubuhnya. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Tiina, Tiina dan Tiina. Hingga tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lainnya. Pekerjaannya yang berat di kantor detektif tidak mampu mengalihkan pikirannya akan Tiina. Kerinduannya terhadap Tiina semakin membesar di sela-sela kesibukannya. Berwald membayangkan setiap bangun pagi ada Tiina di sebelah tempat tidurnya memberikan kecupan selamat pagi. Memasakkan makanan untuknya yang dibuat dengan penuh cinta, walau masakan Tiina lebih mirip masakan Arthur yang sama sekali tidak enak. Apapun akan Berwald lakukan asal dia bisa merebut hati Tiina kembali.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Tidak ada harapan lagi untuk kembali, tetapi mungkin masih bisa apabila diupayakan.

Tiina mengelus-elus perutnya dengan lembut sambil bernafas panjang. Dia baru saja membeli test pack dan hasilnya positif. Kuliahnya akan terhambat selama setahun dan ini bukan hal yang diinginkan oleh Tiina. Mereka baru sekali melakukannya, jadi itu tidak mungkin bagi Tiina.

Tetapi itu adalah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Masa depannya sudah hancur. Hari-hari berikutnya Tiina membeli test pack dengan merek yang berbeda dan hasil yang didapatkan mengganggu hati Tiina karena hasil yang ada selalu positif. Tangisannya pecah dan Tiina merasa cemas, bagaimana jika Berwald tahu dan memaksa Tiina untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Itu memang sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan Tiina tetapi Tiina tidak akan menggugurkan kandungannya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Telepon rumah berdering dan Tiina mengangkatnya. "Halo!"

"Aku Halldora," kata Halldora di telepon. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tiina bernafas lega, rupanya bukan Berwald yang menelpon. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya. "Cuma sedikit mual."

"Mual?" tanya Halldora bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tiina buru-buru menutup mulutnya dan berkata dengan nada gugup. "A.. aku hanya kecapekan, itu saja. Terlalu banyak pikiran sehingga aku sedikit mual."

"Hmm, sepertinya aku mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan," Halldora berkata dengan nada menyelidik. "Jangan bilang kau.."

Perkataan Halldora dipotong oleh Tiina. "Kumohon jangan bilang padanya, aku tidak ingin dia tahu."

"Kakakku melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Halldora.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya kesalahpahaman semata. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya, kumohon."

Setelah beberapa lama, telepon ditutup. Halldora mulai menyusun kejadian yang sebenarnya di dalam otaknya. Berwald sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak termaafkan terhadap Tiina dan Tiina harus menanggung akibatnya. Dia harus memberitahu Berwald secepatnya, tidak peduli apakah Tiina akan marah kepadanya tetapi ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua, pikir Halldora.

Sementara itu, Tiina ingin mencari udara segar di luar dan merenungi apa yang terjadi selama Berwald di sini. Walaupun kedatangan Berwald di Helsinki menyakitkan hatinya tetapi Tiina merindukannya teramat dalam. Seandainya Tiina tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya terhadap Berwald pasti kejadian buruk yang dialaminya tidak akan terjadi.

Tetapi dengan itu Tiina memang mengenal Berwald lebih dari sebelumnya. Sisi lain Berwald yang akhirnya muncul belakangan. Sisi lain yang membuat Tiina merasa benci sekaligus mencintainya.

Tiina terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mobil di arah kiri melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia sudah tidak sempat menghindar lagi, dan mobil itu menabrak Tiina tepat mengenai bagian perutnya.

Darah berceceran di jalan yang dikendarai mobil tersebut. Gadis itu tergeletak pingsan. Sementara pengendara yang menabraknya kabur entah kemana. Tetangga yang berada di sekitar jalan tersebut langsung membawa Tiina ke rumah sakit terdekat dan menghubungi Halldora yang berada di Stockholm.

"Tiina kecelakaan," kata Halldora dingin pada kakaknya yang sedang sibuk menyelidiki suatu kasus. Dia baru saja mendengar hal itu dari tetangganya ketika mereka masih anak-anak. "Dan kau mau tahu sesuatu."

Nafas Berwald tercekat. Ini tidak mungkin, sama sekali tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Berwald datar. "Dia tidak apa-apa."

Halldora sudah geram melihat kebodohan kakaknya sendiri yang tidak mengerti perasaan Tiina dan menampar Berwald dengan sekuat tenaga. "Dasar bodoh! Dia bisa saja keguguran."

Berwald terkejut. Tiina sudah pernah menamparnya sekitar empat kali karena kesalahannya sendiri dan sekarang adiknya tercinta menamparnya dengan keras.

"Keguguran?" kata Berwald heran. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia mengandung anakmu, bodoh!" raung Halldora.

Wajah Berwald membeku dan terlihat lebih seram dari sebelumnya. Kini hati Berwald didera perasaan yang bersalah yang amat sangat. Dia tidak ingin kejadian semacam ini terjadi pada Tiina. Mengapa Tiina tidak menelponnya jika dia mengandung anaknya. Apa Tiina takut jika Berwald memaksanya untuk mengugurkan kandungannya.

Berwald tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya karena itu akan membahayakan keduanya. Demi Tuhan, apa yang dilakukannya terhadap gadis manis seperti Tiina. Jika sampai Tiina meninggal, Berwald akan menanggungnya seumur hidupnya.

"Masih adakah tiket untuk ke Helsinki pada hari ini?" tanya Berwald pada Halldora.

Halldora mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya masih," jawabnya. "Tetapi aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi ke Helsinki jika kakak masih ingin menyakiti gadis itu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," gumam Berwald pelan. "Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Itu saja."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Berwald kembali ke Helsinki padahal Tiina sama sekali tidak menginginkannya kembali. Sesampainya di Helsinki, Berwald segera menaiki taksi menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Tiina dirawat. Seharusnya Berwald tidak perlu kembali lagi, tetapi Berwald lebih mencemaskan keadaan Tiina dibandingkan menuruti permintaan Tiina. Dia tidak peduli jika Tiina membencinya, asalkan Tiina selamat dan juga bayinya, yang hadir tanpa disangkanya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Berwald berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan bersikap jahat atau melukai Tiina. Tiina sudah begitu sabar terhadap Berwald dan wajar saja jika Tiina marah kepadanya atas perlakuannya selama ini.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Berwald menyambar pintu rumah sakit dengan kasar dan menatap tajam pada orang-orang yang lalu lalang secara seenaknya. Orang-orang yang lewat menatap Berwald dengan tatapan ngeri dan berpikir bahwa Berwald berbahaya. Berwald tidak peduli dan menuju ke meja resepsionis dengan kasar sambil menggebrak meja resepsionis. Resepsionis yang mengantuk itu terkejut. "Dimana Tiina Vainamoinen," sambar Berwald. Wajahnya tampak memucat dan sikapnya sekarang tidak terkontrol. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh Tiina.

Resepsionis yang berada di sana merasa ngeri terhadap Berwald. "Di ruang 587."

"Dia kenapa?" desak Berwald. "Apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Nanti bisa tanyakan pada dokter yang bersangkutan," kata resepsionis tersebut pada Berwald. "Mari saya antar."

Berwald tidak membalas perkataan resepsionis tersebut dan berlari ke arah tempat dimana Tiina di rawat. Ya Tuhan, semoga dia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Ampuni aku, Tiina.

Berwald memasuki ruangan dimana Tiina dirawat dan betapa terkejutnya mendapati Tiina tidak sadarkan diri dan koma. Kaki kirinya patah dan dahinya diberi perban cukup banyak, tubuhnya diberi selang infus agar Tiina terus bertahan hidup.

"Dokter," kata Berwald. "Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini?"

Dokter itu menjawab. "Dua hari lalu dia tertabrak mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi."

"Bagaimana dengan anakku?" tanya Berwald ragu-ragu. "Dia tidak apa-apa?"

Dokter itu terkejut. "Anda suaminya?" tanyanya curiga. "Kukira dia tidak punya suami, begitu yang kudengar."

"Ya, aku suaminya" jawab Berwald berbohong. "Aku mencemaskan keduanya. Bagaimana dengan anakku?"

"Maafkan aku," dokter berkata sambil menepuk bahu Berwald pelan. "Istri Anda keguguran, anaknya tidak tertolong. Usia kandungannya sudah tujuh minggu. Aku berusaha menyelamatkannya tetapi tidak bisa tetapi istri Anda selamat."

Dokter meninggalkan Berwald di ruangan dan mata Berwald terus tertuju pada Tiina. Tiina tampak damai dalam pembaringannya. Perlahan-lahan Berwald melangkah maju dan mendekati Tiina. Seandainya Tiina tahu bahwa sekarang ini Berwald berada di sisinya, apa mungkin Tiina bahagia atau semakin membencinya.

"Ini aku," kata Berwald dan tangan Berwald menyentuh tangan Tiina dan mentautkan tangannya dengan tangan Tiina. "Aku disini."

Tiina masih tidak menjawab dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tetapi air mata Tiina tumpah dan membasahi wajahnya yang lembut. Itu melukai hati Berwald dari dalam. Seolah-olah diingatkan akan sesuatu, betapa terlukanya Tiina.

"Ma.. afkan aku," ujar Berwald lirih dan mengecup tangan Tiina dengan lembut. "A.. aku tidak tahu jika seperti ini kejadiannya."

Selama beberapa jam, Berwald terus memegangi tangan Tiina dan berdoa agar Tiina cepat sadar. Dia berpikir apakah Tiina tahu bahwa dia kehilangan bayinya. Apa mungkin anak itu gugur karena dia mengira Berwald tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

Hari sudah larut malam dan akhirnya Berwald tertidur di sisi Tiina, tangannya masih terus menggengam Tiina dengan lembut.

"Ber!" panggil Tiina ceria sambil membawa satu nampan besar berisi salmiakki. "Aku membuatkanmu salmiakki untukmu."

Berwald yang saat itu baru berusia dua puluh satu tahun menatap satu nampan salmiakki tersebut dengan tatapan jijik. "Sudah kau berikan pada Halldora?"

Tiina menggeleng. "Ini makanan Finlandia, cobalah."

"Tidak mau," kata Berwald ketus. "Makan saja sendiri."

Tiina tampak kecewa. "Ayolah, rasanya sangat enak sekali. Cobalah satu saja."

Berwald tidak tega menolak permintaan Tiina dan memakannya sedikit. "Lumayan juga."

Tiina tersenyum lebar layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan banyak permen. "Aku senang kamu menyukainya."

Dulu Berwald mengganggap hal itu biasa-biasa saja tetapi mendadak Berwald merindukan kebersamaan mereka seperti pada waktu Tiina masih anak-anak. Tiina jauh lebih hidup dan polos, tidak seperti beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Penuh perlakuan kasar dan penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Berwald hanya karena usia semata.

"Jag alskar dig," kata Berwald pelan sambil mengecup dahi Tiina dengan lembut. "Aku pergi dulu sebentar."

Mata harinya, Tiina mulai sadar dan menatap sekelilingnya. Lampu sudah dimatikan dan semuanya terasa gelap bagi Tiina. Tiina bertanya-tanya mengapa dia berada di ruangan ini tetapi segera tersadar bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu Tiina mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Tiina lirih. "Apa aku di rumah sakit?"

Beberapa jam lalu, Tiina merasa ada seseorang yang membisikinya dan mengatakan bahwa orang itu mencintainya. Dahi Tiina terasa hangat, seseorang mengecup dahinya dengan lembut. Bisikan itu seperti dikenal Tiina.

Tak berapa lama seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menyalakan lampunya. Raut wajah Tiina berubah setelah tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Orang terakhir yang ingin di temui Tiina,Berwald.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Berwald pelan. "Syukurlah tidak apa-apa."

Tiina menggeram. "Aku tidak memintamu kembali! Dan kau adalah orang terakhir yang ingin aku temui."

Berwald menghela nafas."Sudah kuduga kau akan seperti itu."

"Aku benci padamu, laki-laki tidak berperasaan. Gara-gara kau," isak Tiina sedih dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimutnya. "Kau menjijikan. Aku.."

Kata-kata Tiina terputus, dia tidak mau bilang apapun pada Berwald. Berwald telah menghancurkan cintanya, kewanitaannya dan masa depannya. Tiina benci mengakui hal ini dihatinya, bahwa diam-diam Tiina masih mencintai Berwald. Itu ironis, sangat ironis.

"Tenanglah," Berwald berkata dan memeluk Tiina perlahan. "Aku turut menyesal telah kehilangan bayi kita. Sangat menyesal."

Tiina tercekat, dadanya terasa sesak. Dia kehilangan anaknya, memang anak itu tidak direncanakan olehnya tetapi Tiina tidak menginginkan anak itu gugur. Dia tidak sekejam itu. "Itu.. benar? Itu bohong kan," isaknya tanpa berani menatap Berwald. "Kau senang kan?"

"Tiina, aku.."

Tiina berguling ke arah lain dengan selimut putih menutupi tubuhnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Tiina benar-benar benci pada Berwald, sangat benci dan Tiina yakin pria itu senang dan menertawakannya.

.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, Tiina hanya mencintai satu pria dan membenci satu pria. Ironis bahwa ia mencintai sekaligus membenci pria yang sama. Pria yang pertama kali menjadi pelabuhan hatinya tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, pria itulah yang menghancurkan hatinya sedemikian rupa dan melukai jiwanya.

Itulah yang dirasakan Tiina. Ia ingin melupakan Berwald dalam benaknya dan ketika ia tersadar malah mendapatkan Berwald ada di sampingnya. Berwald yang berada dekat di sisinya seperti pada masa kecil Tiina.

Membangkitkan rasa cinta terhadapnya yang sempat hancur karena perlakuan kasar Berwald terhadapnya.

Tetapi ia tidak mau terlena, takut terluka lagi. Ia seharusnya mengerti pria itu bahkan tidak peduli terhadap anak yang telah gugur. Bahkan pria itu sama sekali tidak tahu—

—ia mengandung anaknya. Baru setelah kecelakaan itu, Berwald mengetahuinya.

"Mengapa kembali lagi ke sini?" tanya Tiina dengan tatapan dingin. Tatapan yang akhirnya ditujukan pada Berwald sebagai konsekuensi dari perlakuannya terhadap Tiina yang sangat buruk pada awalnya. Melemahkan bunga-bunga es yang ada di dalam hati Berwald. "Memang tidak ada kerjaan lainkah sehingga kembali lagi ke sini?" tambahnya tanpa berani menatap Berwald yang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Berwald terdiam, terus menatap wajah Tiina yang terluka. Wajah Tiina terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun, yang keluar dari matanya adalah kesedihan mendalam. Luka hasil karyanya.

Menyesal mengapa ia tidak pernah berani mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Tiina. Ucapan dan perlakuan kasar yang diterima gadis itu, berhubungan dengan wanita lain selama di Stockholm sebagai pengganti Tiina.

"Mencemaskanmu—," hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Berwald dan tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh perut Tiina yang sekarang rata. "Amat sangat."

Tiina menepis tangan Berwald dari perutnya. "Aku tak butuh alasan darimu," jawabnya penuh kemarahan. "Kurasa anakku tidak ingin mempunyai ayah sepertimu. Yang sama sekali tidak tahu kehadirannya dan tidak menginginkannya."

Perkataan dan tepisan Tiina menusuk hatinya yang terdalam. Ia ingat Tiina ingin mempunyai keluarga besar dan anak-anak yang bisa ia manjakan dan ia sayangi. Tiina amat sangat menyukai anak-anak. Setiap hari libur, Tiina selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dengan anak-anak tetangga yang masih kecil.

Berwald menghancurkan impian Tiina yang dimiliki Tiina sejak kecil. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaikinya.

"Maafkan aku. Untuk semuanya."

Tiina tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Pria stoicitu meminta maaf? Dunia pasti sudah gila atau bagaimana. Ia tidak pernah mendengar Berwald meminta maaf kepada orang lain. Apalagi terhadap Tiina.

"Maaf? Kamu mau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak salah dengar. "Suaramu sama sekali tidak jelas."

Berwald menarik tangan Tiina yang masih memukul kepalanya dengan pelan. "Jangan begitu."

"Lalu?" tanya Tiina. "Apa yang harus kulakukan—?"

Kata-kata Berwald seolah-olah hilang dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Dadanya terasa sesak yang amat sangat, membayangkan seperti apa rupa anaknya jika seandainya Tiina tidak mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan Tiina kehilangan bayinya. Apa mungkin anak itu akan mirip dengan dirinya atau Tiina? Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya secara sempurna.

"B.. Ber—!" seru Tiina terkejut. "Kau mau apa?"

Berwald semakin mempererat pelukannya dan meraih wajah Tiina agar berhadapan dengan dirinya. Menyapukan bibirnya yang sedingin es di bibir gadis itu, dengan lembut. Tanpa adanya pemaksaan.

"Aku menginginkanmu," kata Berwald dengan suara serak. "Kau membuatku gila."

Tubuh Tiina seperti tersengat aliran listrik. Setiap Berwald menyentuhnya, tubuhnya menjadi tegang dan lemah. Ia benci mengapa dirinya selalu saja lemah di hadapan Berwald. Bisa-bisa Berwald melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadapnya seperti pada waktu itu.

Tiina mendorong Berwald pelan dengan wajah merah padam. "Aku tak ingin menjadi objek nafsumu lagi. Tidak mau!"

Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Berwald tetapi matanya mulai terlihat tegang. "Tinggallah denganku untuk sementara waktu."

Tiina tersedak mendengar perkataan Berwald. "Aku sudah punya rumah sendiri. Yang benar saja!"

"Tidak mungkin tinggal sendiri," jawab Berwald tegas. "Aku akan merawatmu."

Tiina merasa senang di dalam hati karena Berwald perhatian terhadapnya walau cuma sedikit. Membayangkan pria itu akan selalu berada di sisinya untuk menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati atau mungkin akan diperlakukan selayaknya kekasih pada umumnya. Hanya berkhayal sedikit tidak apa-apa. Mungkin masih akan ada kesempatan untuknya.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Tiina dengan nada gugup. "Bukankah aku beban untukmu?"

Aku yang terbebani akan perbuatanku sendiri. Aku menyesal, tidak menjagamu dengan baik hingga kehilangan anak kita. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini padamu. Aku lakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu teramat dalam dan ingin hidup bersamamu.

-oo-

Beberapa hari kemudian, Tiina sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dengan catatan ia harus banyak beristirahat di rumah. Ia tetap harus memakai tongkat penyangga karena salah satu kakinya patah dan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sembuh. Mungkin sekitar tiga bulan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa?" ujar Tiina sambil berusaha untuk berjalan dengan tongkat penyangga dan Berwald memegangi Tiina. "Ini sangat merepotkan."

"Sampai di rumah, banyak istirahat."

Tiina mendengus. "Mengapa kau seperti itu padaku? Aku bukan milikmu!"

"Karena aku peduli," jawab Berwald pelan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Tiina, Berwald sudah bertanya pada dokter apa yang harus dilakukan Tiina agar cepat sembuh. Ia harus memperlakukan Tiina sebaik mungkin dan tidak menakut-nakutinya lagi. Kata dokter, wanita yang mengalami keguguran pertama kali biasanya tidak stabil emosinya. Berwald tahu bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya melainkan ada alasan lain, dan ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi demi kebaikan bersama.

Tiina tertegun mendengar perkataan Berwald. "Mengapa kamu peduli padaku?"

Berwald memberikan death glare pada Tiina seolah-olah berkata bahwa Tiina lebih baik diam saja demi keselamatannya sendiri. Sekaligus melindungi hati Tiina yang terluka karenanya.

-oo-

Rumah Berwald terletak tepat di sebelah rumah Tiina dan setengah kali lebih besar dari rumah Tiina dan bermotif bebatuan pada jaman dulu. Berwald mengeluarkan Tiina dari mobil Volvo miliknya dan menggendongnya alih-alih membantunya berjalan.

"Kuantar ke kamar," tambah Berwald pelan di telinga Tiina. "Dan istirahat."

Wajah Tiina merah padam ketika beberapa tetangga yang dikenalnya melirik-lirik nakal ke arahnya. Mungkin para tetangga mengira bahwa ia dan Berwald akan berbuat macam-macam berdua, pikir Tiina dengan perasaan malu.

"Akan kuambilkan barang-barangmu dan pakaianmu," lanjut Berwald lagi dan memasuki rumah seraya mencari-cari dimana kamar yang kosong untuk ditempati. "Mana kunci rumahmu?"

"Eh?"

"Kunci rumah," tukas Berwald tidak sabar sambil mendudukkan Tiina di kursi terdekat. "Cepatlah."

Yang begini membuat Tiina tidak suka. Berwald memperlakukannya seolah-olah ia miliknya pribadi dan bukan milik orang lain. Tapi mau tidak mau, Tiina merasa nyaman dan senang karena Berwald mau repot-repot memperhatikannya. Dengan ragu-ragu Tiina merogoh kantung celananya dan menyerahkan kunci rumahnya pada Berwald.

Hidupnya akan dimulai bersama Berwald, mulai saat ini juga.

**TBC**


End file.
